sugar, spice and everything nice
by Odyssey of Oneiroi
Summary: ...That's what little girls are made of. "Can life get any sweeter than this?" SI/OC


**Title :** sugar, spice and everything nice

 **Summary :** "Can life get any sweeter than this?" SI/OC

 **Disclaimer :** _One Piece_ belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rated :** _Teen_

 **Language :** English

 **Posted** : 6/21

* * *

[ **01 :** _"a (bitter)sweet life"_ ]

 _"To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all."_

 **\- Oscar Wilde**

* * *

Born on a cool evening of October 31st, Mocha was a baby with cocoa-colored skin and eyes like rich honey. From what she was told, they celebrated her birth for seven days and seven nights. There was food, laughter and music all around, and she swore to this day there was one instance where they raised her into the air like Simba. Her family was such a weird bunch.

At the time though, she was stuck between a daze of sleep and not-sleep in duration of the party. All she understood was colors, smells and sounds cocooning her, putting her in a drugged up version of sensory overload. Some poked and prodded, speaking in a familiar yet distant language but Mocha felt far too exhausted, for a newborn, to care and so she slept.

.

.

.

 _Where am I...? I'm so tired... What... happened...?_

* * *

Mocha was rather placid for a baby. She hardly cried, and when she did it required a diaper change, when she hungered, you'd find her suckling at her blankie, pillows, stuffed animals and on rare occasions, her fingers. Sleep, sleep, sleep and more sleep, it was all the honey-eyed child did. Sometimes it worried her brothers and sisters, and whenever they brought it up to Mama she'd laugh and recount their own strange feats as children.

Like how Éclair devoured foods faster than they could blink or how Malve Bisko once made themself a bed of marshmallows. Needless to say, they dropped their complaints if it meant less injury to their pride.

.

.

.

 _I see box-shaped machines that move on land, people talking through pocket-sized artifacts, reading some kind of comic about pir..._

* * *

How eerie, she thought to herself. Honey eyes blinked. It blinked in return. She blinked again. It blinked once more. It smelled of cotton candy, grape and the sea and radiated such a myriad of colors. What an odd combination. There was sense of familiarity niggling at the back of her mind but she couldn't put her finger on it. " _What is she doing?_ ", someone whispered behind her - a chef, she deduced by the taste of today's lunch on them - but she ignored him before she lost her train of thought. Food later, snail now.

" _Having a staring contest with a Den-Den Mushi._ " Her ears twitched and a beat passed. A sister of hers, if the cool gaze on the back of her head said anything. It reminded her of snow. " _Does she know it's a Den-Den Mushi?_ " There was that word again, 'Den-Den Mushi'. A Snail Transponder. The word itself was colorful and ticklish, like static against her pink tongue. Why would anyone use a snail as a transponder? It sounds troublesome keeping one, at least with a cellphone you don't have to worry about it dying from starvation if...you lose... it...

"AAAAGGGGHH!"

" _Mocha!_ "

" _Someone call a doctor!_ "

* * *

Mocha didn't meet her so called 'Mama' after a year. By then, her grasp on the language was tentative, she could toddle around quite clumsily and had grown short, curly goldilocks. The year old tot could only marvel at the size of the woman, surrounded by her children, in the arms of her brother. _Definitely a 'Big Mom'._

"Presenting the 30th daughter of the Charlotte family, Mocha!"

* * *

 **Author Note :** Another SI/OC no one asked from me. And this time it's the Charlotte family. What to say... What to say... I got nothing aside from Mocha having synesthesia. The title is also a placeholder so if you have anything better, feel free to suggest.

For any Homestuck fans out there, take a look at be John Egbert, an SI/OC-as-fem!John. I should be able to update it before the end of the week, that is if anyone reviews.

 ***** _Éclair_ is a chocolate-frosted oblong pastry filled with whipped cream or custard. It means _'lightning'_ in French.

 ***** _Malve Bisko_ is a variant of the word _'malvavisco'_ , it means marshmallow in Spanish.

 ***** _Mocha_ is a drink of a mixture of coffee and chocolate. Both give you enough energy to run on for hours, which is the exact opposite of what Mocha does.


End file.
